


Touch

by laireshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Rhodey can lean on Tony.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> There's this moment at the end of CACW where it looks like Rhodey's petting Tony's hair. So I wrote this, a scene from an earlier point in Rhodey's recovery. I hope you enjoy!

Rhodey’s petting Tony’s hair gently. He’s been doing it a lot, lately.

They’ve always been very tactile with each other, but it feels deliberate, now, a message: _it’s not your fault. I’ll be okay._

(Tony knows, because Rhodey did tell him, the first time they tried out his new leg braces.)

It is Tony’s fault, though, and he will do his best to fix it. And in the meantime, he’ll take care of Rhodey.

He kisses Rhodey.

“Lean on me,” he says, and Rhodey smiles as Tony helps him stand.

One step today; two steps tomorrow. It _will_ be okay.


End file.
